The Espionage Solution
by Bella Cacciatrice
Summary: Would you wish to escape your past? Well for nearly ten years I thought I had. Until the day my world I had created for myself. No one knows exactly what happened or what will not even me. Warning: Pain, Suffering, Swearing also contains some scrubs references Don't like don't read!


The Espionage Solution

Summery

Would you wish to escape your past? Well for nearly ten years I thought I had. Until the day my world I had created for myself. No one knows exactly what happened or what will not even me.

Warning: Pain, Suffering, Swearing also contains some scrubs references

Don't like don't read!

Numb3rs

Disclaimer: I don't own Numb3rs or any other recognizable content

I was walking through the CALSI parking lot after one of the part-time classes I'm taking while still working at Sacred Heart Teaching Hospital, not really paying attention to anything when a car comes out of its park and hits me spraining my ankle and a slight concussion when a frantic man gets out saying "Oh my god I'm so sorry here let me help you up" trying to help but really just making it worse and I almost trip up again. "I'm Charlie Epps by the way" "Rashell Jordan, nice to meet you" I laughed

"How about I drive you to a Hospital to get you checked out?" He offered

"Sure, Thanks" I say still grinning

"Oh please it's the least I could do," He said smiling

After the short drive I realise that he's driven me to the hospital that I work at. Great. I groan.

"Are you ok?" Charlie asked I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Yeah it's just I work here of all hospitals you choose it's kind of ironic how I was on my way here anyway for my shift." I say laughing

"You work here?"  
"Yep I'm a doctor"

"How long have you worked here?"

"Almost 9 years"

"How there is no way your old enough to have are you?"

I laugh so many people tell me that everyday "I'm 24"

"That would mean you were only what 13 when you started?"

"Yep well 13 and a half but anyway"

"Wow"

"That's a common reaction, It was funny when I started no one took me seriously" I said as he carried me in.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" said Dr. Perry Cox

"Oh shut up Perry and fix me up I have things I need to do. Oh Perry Charlie, Charlie Perry" I say as he leads us to an examination room

"So how did you two meet?" asked Perry

"I accidently hit her with my car and she laughed"

"Of cause you did Rashell"

"What it was funny. I mean how often do I get hit by a car?"

Perry glance said do you want me to answer that

"Ok so it's more often then you think but that's kinda funny"

"How often are you hit by cars?" Charlie said sounding worried

"Almost every 2 months"

This pain is the after effect of their so-called torture but over the last, God only knows how long, it has only become no more if an annoyance as a bee sting or maybe a mosquito bite. One sure thing I have learnt from this is that the body can almost always out last the mind. Day in day out I'm raped, tortured and questioned for my knowledge but luckily for me I'm stronger in will and wit then these idiots that even after all I've been through that I can still use their incompetence against them.

Everyday they would offer to stop the torture if I told them what I know and everyday it's the same answer, no matter how weak I am, "Not Gonna' Happen Assface". What they want is my security clearance codes. Why? Because I was the most successful spy ever and also the youngest at the time and being one of the smartest people alive with a father who is the head of MI6 doesn't really help either. I was also the youngest doctor in the world (for this century at least) I have worked at Sacred Heart Teaching Hospital for about 9 years now. My file is of the highest clearance and my clearance is high enough to get my own file, which is problematic.

I'm pulled from my thoughts as I hear the shot of gunshots and calls of "F.B.I get on the ground hand where I can see them!" and I see a tall man in an F.B.I bulletproof vest come over to where I am and yells "Don Rashell's in here in here she's hurt pretty bad we need a paramedic asap."

He turned back to me and said "Rashell can you hear me stay awake"…

Please Review


End file.
